


Nighttime Thoughts

by Kellygirl



Category: still star crossed
Genre: F/M, Takes place after first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Rosaline and Benvolio's thoughts after they leave the palace.





	Nighttime Thoughts

Rosaline lay on her bed, too many thoughts racing through her mind to even feign sleep. She hadn't wanted to come back to her Uncle's house but she had nowhere else to go and now had no chance to leave under anonymity or the the cover of night. The other servants had watched and whispered when they'd returned from the palace. She was sure her Aunt and Uncle had them keeping an eye on her.

She brushed a finger over her mouth, the taste and feel of Escalus’ lips was still with her, would, she suspected, be with her for some time to come. Then there had been the heart pounding shock of seeing Benvolio watching them. Would she have kissed Escalus if she’d known Benvolio would find them? 

The expression on his face had been unreadable from where she’d stood. She wondered if he’d been jealous but she dismissed that thought as soon as it formed. He wanted no part of her as much as she wanted no part of him.

The outrage she felt at being given no choice, that her Uncle now, after all this time, saw her as nothing but a tool, a thing, to be used to curry favor and supposedly heal the rift between her family and Benvolio's was still there boiling beneath her skin and throughout her body. That it was the Prince who had decreed it so only added fuel to the flames of her anger.

Her dreams of a life in a Convent were gone. The desire for independence, the hope of having some say in what her life would be like, first formed after Escalus had left with no goodbye, were now ashes beneath her feet. To be given away like some prized hog to that Montague fool made her want to scream.

She never thought this would be her life. Promised in marriage to a man that did not want her, given to him by a man that did.

Her parents had always said she was clever so there had to be a way out of this mess. Besides, she suspected even if the ruling Monarchy did not, that one marriage between their families would not stem the hate and death. It was too little and too late. Maybe if Romeo and Juliet had lived. Maybe then, but not now. The city was too riled up with each side eager to settle old debts and start new ones.

Rosaline did not know what the future held but it was waiting and she had to face it bravely, with choices made by her, for her. No matter that the ones in power were determined to use her for their own priorities.

 

Benvolio

He paced back and forth in his room, disrobing and pulling on his night wear. He wished with all his heart that Romeo was here to listen to his swirling thoughts. His cousin would laugh at him and reassure him that no woman could resist him for long. That once he used that charm that all Montagues were blessed with, his intended would be halfway in love with him.

He never dreamed the servant girl he’d met such a short time ago would now become his wife. He’d thought her pretty when he’d first seen her, hopeful that the lavish surroundings would impress her enough for him to get to know her better. 

That she’d turned out to be a Capulet hadn’t deterred him much. Probably Romeo’s doing with his bold plan to marry Juliet, but before he could plan for a more aggressive campaign his life had turned to shit. 

His cousin gone, fighting around every corner, saving Rosaline and having their argument. That whole interaction had him changing his mind about wanting anything more to do with her.

A small, easily ignored part of him had wondered how her fierceness would translate to other situations but he shut that voice up. They had nothing in common but now they were to be wed as ordered by the Prince.

Benvolio flexed his hands and moved to get a drink. He’d seen them kiss. Seen the stricken looks on both their faces as they’d spotted him. Good! There was no telling how far their affair had gone but the Prince trying to pawn off his paramour was not the done thing.

Benvolio shook his head. 

Their looks had not been ones of cunning but of pain. He was not some slack wit as much as his Uncle wanted to believe. The Prince could not marry his sweet Rosaline because of station. Perhaps now that he was the Montague heir the Prince thought of   
him as someone who could give her what the Prince could not? He did not want to be some sort of stand in lover.

The thought of trying to get out of this barely crossed his mind. His Uncle was determined and Benvolio knew what his Uncle was like and what he would do to get his way. That he had the backing of the Prince only made it worse.

Benvolio stretched out on his bed and finished his wine. Tomorrow would bring more problems to go with his new status and as he drifted off to sleep he tried not to think of passionate eyes and lips made for kissing.


End file.
